Harry Potter and the unintended child
by Tom Vorlost Riddle
Summary: Es war so einfach die Menschen mit der äußeren Fassade zu täuschen, dass er sie für ihre Inkompetenz, beinahe bemitleidete. Denn in Wahrheit war jenes ansehnliche Mädchen, niemand anderes, als der dunkle Lord persönlich. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter  
And the unintended child

Genre: Slash/ shounen ai/ yaoi

Paring: Harry Potter & Tom Marvolo Riddle

Vorwort: Die Charakter gehören noch immer nicht mir und ich verdiene selbstverständlich auch kein Geld hiermit (--°…).  
Falls sich jemand nach dem Lesen dieses Kapitels fragt, wie ich auf solch eine kranke Idee kam, den sollte ich vielleicht vorwarnen, dass es im Laufe der Geschichte noch absurder wird.  
Ihren Ursprung fand diese Fanficiton in einer Sportstunde, beim Basketballspielen mit smart und ZabiniKitty °. Nun ja, da haben wir halt angefangen uns über Harry Potter zu unterhalten und ich fragte dann irgendwann scherzeshalber, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Harry Voldemort vergewaltigen würde und dieser ihn im Zauberministerium deswegen anzeigt. NEIN, keine Sorge, in dieser FF wird niemand vergewaltigt und Voldi versucht auch nicht Harry anzuzeigen g. Aber so fand die Geschichte halt ihren Ursprung. Na ja, letztendlich stellte ich die Theorie auf, dass wenn Voldemort von Harry schwanger würde, es ja auch eine positive Seite hätte, denn solange er schwanger wäre könnte sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen. Zumal, wenn er versuchen würde Voldemort zu töten, würde sein Kind ja auch sterben. Ähm… ja, ich weiss Voldi ist männlich - der kann nicht schwanger werden (aber da kann man ja nachhelfen fg). Nun hör ich aber lieber mal auf, bevor ich noch den letzten Leser verschrecke °.

Kapitel 1:

Es war ein schwüler Julimorgen. Trotz der Frühe herrschte schon ein reges Gedränge in der Winkelgasse. Dies war auch nicht sehr verwunderlich, denn das kommende Schuljahr rückte immer näher und demnach waren die Gassen, voller mehr oder weniger, gutgelaunter Schüler, die noch Besorgungen machen mussten. Unter diesen bahnte sich eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit, den Weg zur Bücherei. Schmachtende Blicke folgten ihr, welche sie lediglich mit einem herablassenden Lächeln quittierte.

Es war so einfach die Menschen mit der äußeren Fassade zu täuschen, dass er sie für ihre Inkompetenz, beinahe bemitleidete. Denn in Wahrheit war jenes ansehnliche Mädchen, niemand anderes, als der dunkle Lord persönlich.

‚Sie' hatte schwarzbraunes schulterlanges Haar, welches ‚sie' zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden trug, einen dunklen Teint und leuchtend graue Augen. ‚Ihre' Kleidung bestand aus einem strahlend weißem Hemd und einer tiefschwarzen Hose.

Ein bisschen Vielsafttrank konnte doch manchmal ganz nützlich sein, besonders wenn man sich von seinen sonstigen Pflichten befreien wollte. Diese einfältigen Todesser bekamen doch ohne ihn gar nichts auf die Reihe.

Nicht zum ersten Mal trat der allseits gefürchtete Lord, in Gestalt einer anderen Person, an die Öffentlichkeit. In letzter Zeit passierte dies sogar recht häufig. Es verlieh ihm irgendwie das Gefühl von Macht und Überlegenheit, unerkannt durch belebte Einkaufspassagen zu spazieren, während das Zauberministerium verzweifelt nach ihm fahndete.

Erst gestern hatte er im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass dieses Ministerium von Versagern, alle Friedhöfe und Ruinen nach ihm absuchte. Glaubten die denn ernsthaft Lord Voldemort würde sich, wie eine ängstliche Ratte, in einer Gruft, oder einer Höhle verkriechen?

Weshalb kamen sie nicht auf den nächstliegenden Gedanken, dass der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, es nicht nötig hatte sich an irgendeinem abgeschiedenen Ort zu verstecken, sondern mit Hilfe seiner Magie verbarg?

War das Ministerium wirklich so unfähig?

Mit einem Schmunzeln betrat, der als Mädchen getarnte Lord, die Buchhandlung. Sein momentanes Aussehen verdankte er einer Strähne von der jungen Felizia Zabini, die vielleicht nicht so bekannt war wie ihre Cousine Zenobia Zabini (ich meine die Mutter von Blaise. Ihr richtiger Name wurde im Buch leider noch nicht genannt), aber ihr in Sachen Schönheit, in nichts nachstand.

Seid er, dank einem Schluck aus dem Jungbrunnen, wieder seine jugendliche Gestalt besaß, lag ihm die Frauenwelt zu Füßen und so war es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, an die Haarsträhne seiner hübschen Verehrerin Felizia zu kommen. Sie glaubte wohl er würde diese als Talisman mit sich herumtragen, denn außer seinem jungen Gefolgsmann Marcus Flint, der in regelmäßigen Abständen den Vielsafttrank für ihn braute, wusste niemand von seinem Geheimnis. Flint war nach Snape wohl sein fähigster Tränkemeister und da er Snape nicht einmal ansatzweise über den Weg traute, würde er ihm wohl kaum von seinen kleinen Exkursionen in die Zauberwelt berichten. Da vertraute er sich lieber Flint an, der ein viel zu großer Feigling war, um ihn zu hintergehen.

Desinteressiert schritt der Dunkle Lord, durch Flourish & Blotts - die Zauberbuchhandlung, wobei sein Blick nur beiläufig über die Titel der Bücher schweifte. Seid das Zauberministerium alle Bücher, welche eine Gefahr darstellten, beschlagnahmt hatte, gab es hier ohnehin nichts mehr Interessantes zu finden. Das dachte er zumindest, bis ihm ein in schwarzes, in Leder gebundenes Buch ins Auge fiel, auf dessen Rücken in goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: „Mit einem Schluck Karriere machen." Das hörte sich doch ganz viel versprechend an. Nicht das er so etwas nötig hätte, um seinen Erfolg zu sichern, aber so ein paar Tipps könnten ja nicht schaden.

Zielstrebig griff er nach dem verheißungsvollen Buch, aber bekam es nicht zu fassen. Verärgert schaute er sich um. Verdammt! Gab es hier denn nirgendwo eine Leiter?!

Frustriert versuchte er ein weiters Mal ans oberste Regal zu gelangen, wofür er sich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Aber er kam nicht einmal mit den Fingerspitzen in die Nähe des Buches.

Innerlich verfluchte er den zierlichen, kleinen Körper, in welchem er momentan steckte. Grade als er den Zauberstab ziehen wollte, griff eine helfende Hand nach dem Buch und reichte es ihm.

Verwirrt drehte der Dunkle Lord sich um und stolperte erschrocken zurück, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte. Es war niemand geringeres als Harry Potter!

Schnell faste sich der dunkle Lord jedoch wieder und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Vielen Dank", brachte er gespielt gelassen hervor, während in seinem Inneren das reinste Chaos herrschte.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Harry mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Obwohl seine struppigen Haare seine Narbe verdeckt hielten, hatte dieses Mädchen ihn anscheinend erkannt. Anders konnte er sich ihre Reaktion nicht erklären. Na ja, kein Wunder. Schließlich prägte sein Gesicht seid Monaten den Tagespropheten.

Gebannt von ihrem Anblick verharrte Harry an Ort und Stelle. Sie war wirklich hübsch, dass musste er zugeben und sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme. Natürlich kein Vergleich zu Ginny, versuchte er sich einzureden. 

Währenddessen hatte sich der getarnte Lord auch innerlich, wieder einiger Maßen, beruhigt und betrachtete nun misstrauisch seinen Gegenüber, der allen Anschein nach Gefallen, an seiner momentanen Gestalt, gefunden hatte.

War das denn die Möglichkeit? Nicht einmal Potter erkannte ihn! Andernfalls hätte er wohl längst den Phönixorden verständigt. Und diesen verblendeten Möchtegern-Helden, pries die Zauberwelt als ihren großen Retter? Lachhaft, einfach nur lachhaft!

Bei dem Gedanken, dass alle Welt einen grade mal siebzehjährigen Jungen, der wohl mehr Glück als Verstand besaß, als eine Herausforderung für Voldemort ansahen, hätte dieser ihm am liebsten an Ort und Stelle den Hals umgedreht. Aber er bewahrte Haltung, denn wenn Harry hier in der Winkelgasse war, dann waren seine Bodyguards gewiss nicht weit. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja die Gelegenheit ihn von seinen ständigen Beschützern, fortzuführen und sich dann endlich seiner zu entledigen!

Also, warum sollte er seine Chance nicht nutzen? „Du bist Harry Potter", heuchelte er mit gespielter Begeisterung.

Dieser brachte lediglich ein schwaches Nicken und ein stammelndes „Ähm…ja", zu Stande.  
Nein, wie geistreich, dachte Voldemort abfällig. Dem Jungen war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen.

„Oh das ist ja fantastisch! Ich wollte dich schon immer mal kennen lernen!"

Wiederum brachte Harry nur ein verunsichertes „Ja?", hervor. Nein wie abwechslungsreich, 'ja' war wohl das einzige Wort was er beherrschte.

„Hättest du Lust mit mir, im Florean Fortescues Eissalon, ein Eis essen zu gehen?", fragte ‚sie' mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und einem flehenden Blick.

„Äh…wa…was?", stotterte Harry verunsichert über das offensichtliche Interesse des Mädchens. Er hatte ja schon viele Verehrerinnen gehabt, aber noch nie eine, die so direkt und gleichzeitig so gut aussehend war. 

Aha, ganz helle war er also auch nicht. Aber, dass war ihm ja auch schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dachte der Dunkle Lord zynisch. 

Fortsetzung folgt...

Nachwort: Keine Sorge, der dunkle Lord wird nicht ewig in diesem Frauenkörper feststecken (nur einen gewissen Zeitraum über), schließlich soll es noch richtige Slash-Szenen geben °.


	2. Chapter 2

Paring: Tom Riddle & Harry Potter

Genre: Slash, yaoi, shonen ai, male love

Vorwort:

Jep, kaum zu glauben, ich habe endlich mal weiter geschrieben °. Der Teil ist zwar leider noch nicht Beta gelesen worden und ich hatte auch keine Lust ihn mir noch mal durchzulesen, weswegen wohl viele Fehler drin sein dürften, die ich aber später noch verbessern werde. Genau genommen bin ich grade erst mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden und habe mich entschlossen es sofort hochzuladen.

Weil viele gefragt haben, ob Riddle nun ein Mädchen bleiben wird oder nicht, habe ich mich entschlossen, auf diese Frage schon einmal zu antworten (wer die Antwort nicht wissen will, sollte den Rest dieses Abschnittes einfach überspringen): Da ich ein riesiger Shonen ai - Fan bin, wird Riddle natürlich in seinen eigentlichen Körper zurückkehren und es wird auch noch richtige Shonen ai – Szenen geben, aber das könnte noch einige Zeit dauern.

Hm…was sonst noch zu sagen wäre? Also die Charaktere gehören immer noch nicht mir und ich verdiene auch leider kein Geld hiermit. Ach ja, und ich habe einen neuen Account auf YouTube! Ich heiße dort jetzt nicht mehr TomVorlostRiddle, sondern TomRiddleJr

Dort habe ich auch ein Musik-Video zu Tom & Harry hochgeladen und noch viele andere. Ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen. Und natürlich würde ich mich auch sehr über Kommentare zu diesem Kapitel freuen g.

Ich widme dieses Kapitel: Chucki, Shereon, Taen, Ani-chan, AuroraNora, chiaro1992, Gabriel, demonriddle, saspi, Annaleinchen, Goldlover, NukeNinUchihaGirl, Black-Tear, kamikey, Therese, felicitas-chan, Korksie, Sarah-Angel, fallenleave, devillady, Shadow-Gamer, Cita, Tat, dragon-topas, mimaja, KleenePiratin, angelseys, dubdub, MarJan und phoebe.willow

Kapitel 2:

„Willst du etwa nicht?", säuselte ‚sie' mit einem betrübten Unterton in der Stimme.

Benebelt von dem liebreizendem Gehabe der jungen Frau, brachte Harry wiederum nur ein: „Äh…was denn?", zustande.

„Na mit mir ausgehen", wiederholte sie ihr Anliegen, wobei sie sehr verlegen wirkte. Aber in Wahrheit verlor der dunkle Lord in ihrem Inneren, langsam die Geduld. Wie konnte man nur so schwer von Begriff sein?!

„DOCH, doch, natürlich!", brachte Harry hastig hervor. Was musste sie jetzt bloß von ihm denken? Bestimmt hielt sie ihn nun für den größten Trottel aller Zeiten. –Reiß dich zusammen Harry-, schallt er sich gedanklich.

„Oh wirklich? Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!", rief die junge Dame an seiner Seite euphorisch aus, hackte sich bei Harry ein und zerrte ihn zielstrebig aus dem Laden in Richtung Eissalon. Dieser stolperte ihr überrumpelt hinterher.

Das war ja einfacher als er gedacht hätte. Eigentlich hielt der dunkle Lord nicht viel von Spontaneität, wenn er jemanden beseitigen wollte, plante er dies schon Monate im Voraus. Aber die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verführerisch. Außerdem hatte er schon so viele Male versucht, diesen lästigen Parasiten unschädlich zu machen – stets gut geplant und doch vergebens. Nein! Er würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Vor allem nicht, da dieser Bengel laut seinen jüngsten Informationen, ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, wie er ihn beseitigen konnte. Potter wusste von seinen verstreuten Seelenstücken! Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Harry nie darauf kommen würde, wo der letzte Horkrux versteckt war, so stellte er doch eine zu große Gefahr da. Schließlich war er drauf und dran seine Lebensquellen zu vernichten und was wäre, wenn jemand anderes dahinter kam, dass sein letztes Seelenstück in Harry selbst versteckt war? Er war sich sicher das Dumbledore bereits davon gewusste hatte, schließlich war er trotz seiner Eigenarten ein schlauer Kopf gewesen und die Parallelen zwischen ihm und Harry waren einfach zu offensichtlich. Zum Beispiel, dass Harry Parsel sprach, oder die Narbe, welche sie beide verband. Aber Dumbledore hätte es nie übers Herz gebracht, Harry zu opfern und deswegen hatte er ihm bestimmt auch nichts davon erzählt, dass die vollkommene Vernichtung Voldemorts, auch seinen eigenen Tod voraussetzen würde!

Deswegen hatte Voldemort auch nicht vor den Bengel zu töten. Nein, er wollte ihn nur sicher verwahrt wissen. Am besten an einem Ort, ohne Fenster und ohne Türen, von wo er nicht fliehen konnte und keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellte. Aber selbst wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte Potter von seinen allzeit gegenwärtigen Beschützern fortzulocken, so konnte er wenigstens versuchen in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob dieser Poseidonheld, etwas über die neusten Fortschritte des so genannten Phönixordens wusste. Seitdem sein wichtigster Informant Severus Snape enttarnt worden war, hatte Voldemort nichts mehr von jenem Geheimorden gehört. Außerdem war Snape nicht grade sehr vertrauenswürdig.

Während der dunkle Lord derlei Gedanken nachhing, war Harry mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als er neben dieser jungen Schönheit einherging. Er versuchte krampfhaft möglichst gelassen zu wirken, was ihm sichtlich misslang. Sein Kopf machte mit Leichtigkeit jeder Tomate Konkurrenz und ständig geriet er ins Straucheln, da er nicht auf den Weg achtete, sondern nur Augen für das Mädchen an seiner Seite hatte. So entgingen ihm auch die neidischen und missgünstigen Blicke, der anderen männlichen Passanten.

Mit ihrer Grazie und Anmut, stellte sie wohl alle Frauen die Harry je gekannt hatte in den Schatten. Selbst Ginny konnte da nicht mithalten, dachte er sich insgeheim.

–GINNY?!-, verdammt, was tat er hier eigentlich?! Er hatte sich extra von Ginny getrennt, damit diese nicht ins Visier des dunklen Lords geriet und jetzt ging er einfach mit einem anderen Mädchen aus, welches er dadurch nicht minder in Gefahr brachte.

Von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, bildete sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals. Nervös blickte er sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der Ginny kannte und ihr erzählen könnte, dass er sich hier mit einem anderen Mädchen traf. Denn er wollte es sich mit dem rothaarigen Weasleymädchen keineswegs verscherzen. Er liebte sie doch! Zumindest glaubte er, dass jenes Gefühl der Zuneigung Liebe sein musste.

Sie standen nun direkt vorm Eissalon. Der dunkle Lord war ebenfalls so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er Harrys Arm noch immer umklammert hielt.

Ins Geheim schmiedete, der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, bereits Pläne, auf welche Art und Weise er den Jungen, der NOCH lebte, am besten beseitigen könnte, als ihm auf einmal eine kleine nichts desto trotz schwerwiegende Eingebung zum Stillstand brachte: WAS WENN DAS ALLES NUR EINE FALLE WAR?!

Was wenn das Ministerium oder dieser so genannte Phönixorden ihn schon längst enttarnt hatten und sie nur noch eine Bestätigung benötigten?

Was wenn Potter nur ein Köder war, den er beinahe geschluckt hätte?!

Warum hatte er das nicht schon eher in Erwägung gezogen?

Eine plötzliche Übelkeit überkam den dunklen Lord. Sein Gesicht erbleichte und seine Schritte wurden unsicherer, bis er letztendlich völlig zum Stillstand kam.

Durch den plötzlichen Ruck, wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er wendete seinen Blick wieder der zierlichen Frau an seiner Seite zu, welche immer noch seinen Arm umklammert hielt.

Ihre Augen waren starr grade ausgerichtet und ihre Haut um einige Nuancen blasser.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt, wobei er jedweden Gedanken an Ginny vergaß.

„Ähm…wie bitte", brachte die junge Dame verunsichert hervor und wand sich in sekundenschnelle zu Harry um. Als sie merkte, dass sie dessen Arm noch immer umklammert hielt, ließ sie ihn plötzlich angeekelt los, als würde es sich um das Bein einer riesigen Spinne handeln.

Harry musterte sie dabei nur überrascht und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", wagte er einen zweiten Anlauf.

-Verdammt, was mache ich hier eigentlich?! Was ist nur los mit mir?! Ich lasse mich ja sonst auch nicht von so einer Lappalie einschüchtern. Nun gut, dann bin ich vielleicht in eine Falle getappt. Selbst dem größten Genie auf Erden kann das mal passieren. Aber jetzt muss ich mich möglichst unauffällig verhalten, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft. Das dürfte doch kein Problem sein, schließlich bin ich der Meister der Täuschungskunst. Mal abgesehen von Dumbledore, hat es noch nie jemand geschafft hinter meine Fassade zu blicken.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, mir ist nur grade eingefallen, dass ich den Herd angelassen habe. Ich muss schnell nach Hause und ihn ausschalten!"

Just in diesem Moment, wollte ´sie´ auch schon verschwinden, als Harry plötzlich ´ihr´ Handgelenk ergriff.

„Warum bedienst du dich nicht einfach dem caminusfinire? Dieser Zauberspruch ist doch extra für solche Anlässe gedacht", erkundigte sich Harry irritiert, wobei er seine Frage im selben Moment schon wieder bereute, denn vielleicht war sie ja ein Squib, oder beherrschte diesen Zauber nicht. Er wollte sie mit seiner Frage keineswegs in Verlegenheit bringen.

Glücklicherweise reagierte sie ziemlich gelassen. Von Verlegenheit war keine Spur zu sehen. Mit einem Schulterzucken entgegnete sie: „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab zu Hause liegen lassen."

Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine gewohnte Ruhe wieder zurückerlangt und schüttelte innerlich nur den Kopf über diesen vermeidlichen Entlarvungsversuch. Glaubte dieser so genannte Erlöser der Zauberwelt, etwa wirklich er würde auf so einen billigen Trick hereinfallen. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Harry schon oft genug seinen Zauberstab zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, um ihn jederzeit wieder zu erkennen und darauf würde er es nicht ankommen lassen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich das ja übernehmen", meinte Harry hilfsbereit und wedelte mit gleichmäßigen Schlenkern seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, wobei er mit klarer Stimme „Caminus finire", rief. Skeptisch hob die junge Frau eine Augenbraue an. Der dunkele Lord hatte sich schon immer gefragt wie es möglich war, durch derlei Sprüche, nur einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu kontaktieren. Warum kam zum Beispiel bei einem Accio Zauberstab, nur ein ganz bestimmter angeflogen, anstatt eine ganze Sammlung?

Gewiss würden sich seine Tränkemeister, oder Köche wundern, wenn plötzlich irgendein Herd ausfiel, aber das war ihm ziemlich gleichgültig.

Selbstsicher steckte Harry den Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche. „Das dürfte erledigt sein."

„Großartig! Ich hatte schon befürchtet unser Date würde ins Wasser fallen!" –Genau genommen hatte ich es gehofft… Aber jetzt einfach zu verschwinden, wäre zu auffällig. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja dazu bringen selbst dieser Verabredung einen Schlussstrich zu setzen. Schließlich habe ich Erfahrung mit nervigen Weibern. In meiner Schulzeit sind die mir überall hin gefolgt, sogar bis auf die Toilette! Ständig wollten die mich mit nutzlosen Geschenken überhäufen und selbst während dem Unterricht haben einige dieser fanatischen Weiber heimlich Fotos von mir gemacht. Solche Tussis nachzuahmen dürfte eigentlich kein Problem darstellen!

Währendessen zuckte Harry bei dem Wort Date merklich zusammen. Schon wieder kam ihn Ginny in den Sinn, welche in seiner Vorstellung auf einmal erstaunlich große Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Weasley hatte, wenn diese richtig sauer war.

„Sieh mal, da vorne ist ein Platz frei, da können wir uns hinsetzen", wurde er plötzlich von der jungen Schönheit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Sie zerrte ihn auf die Terrasse, hinüber zu einem kleinen runden Tisch, der etwas abgeschieden von den anderen postiert war und schleuderte ihn regelrecht auf einen der beiden Stühle, während sie sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

„Hach endlich! Vom vielen Laufen sind meine Füße schon ganz Wund. Ich hoffe nur die Bedienung lässt uns nicht so lange warten. Weißt du schon, was du bestellen willst? Also ich bestelle mir glaube ich nur ein Wasser, schließlich muss ich auf meine Figur achten."

Verständnislos starrte Harry sie an. Mädchen waren schon seltsame Wesen. Erst zehrte sie ihn zur Eisdiele und dann wollte sie nur ein Glas Wasser trinken. Um es sich nicht mit ihr zu verscherzen, schwieg er allerdings und griff nach der Karte.

Harry hatte noch nicht einmal die Karte aufgeschlagen, als ein drängendes „Nun sag schon, was nimmst du?", ihn in seinem Handeln unterbrach.

„Darf ich erst mal die Karte lesen?", fragte er etwas genervt.

„Warum bist du denn auf einmal so unfreundlich? Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?"

„Ähm…nein entschuldige", brachte Harry stotternd hervor und vertiefte sich in die Speisekarte. Hermine hatte vollkommen Recht, er musste lernen sich taktvoller gegenüber Frauen zu verhalten. Deswegen hatte er es sich ja auch mit Cho Chang verscherzt. Nicht das er ihre Trennung bedauerte, wenn man das überhaupt eine Trennung nennen konnte. Sie waren ja nie wirklich zusammen gewesen. Zum Glück war Ginny eher der unkomplizierte Typ…Allerdings, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte das Weasley-Mädchen bisher immer nur wegen irgendwelchen belanglosen Kleinigkeiten mit ihren Freunden Schluss gemacht.

Nun, da sie aber nicht wirklich zusammen waren, hatte Harry ja nichts zu befürchten. Dennoch hoffte er, dass sie nichts von seinem Date erfuhr. Schließlich hatte er sich vorgenommen sie zu heiraten, wenn er den Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben sollte. Diese Verabredung mit einem anderen Mädchen sollte etwas Einmaliges sein! Er hatte sich von ihrer Schönheit hinreißen lassen, aber schon jetzt war ihm klar, dass sie sich seinem Geschmack nach, viel zu affektiert verhielt.

„Und? Hast du dich nun endlich entschieden?", drängte sie ihn, wobei sie der Kellnerin bereits ein Handzeichen gab, an ihren Tisch zu kommen.

„Ja ich glaube schon", eigentlich hatte sich Harry die Speisekarte noch nicht einmal genau angesehen, aber seine Begleitung schien von der ungeduldigen Sorte zu sein und so entschied er sich einfach für sein Standardmenü.

„Weißt du was?! Ich habe eine Sammlung von allen Zeitungsartikeln über dich! Die hängen sogar an meinen Wänden!", setzte der Dunkle Lord noch eins drauf. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Potter aus der Haut fuhr. So langsam aber sicher bereitete es ihm sogar ein bisschen Vergnügen.

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte viele weibliche Verehrerinnen. Auch Ginny war einst so etwas wie ein Fan von ihm gewesen. Aber dass jemand mit seinem Gesicht seine Wände plakatierte, hätte er nicht erwartet.

„Das ist süß", entgegnete er schließlich monoton und versank wieder in der Speisekarte.

-…Süß?... SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜß?! NEIN VERDAMMT, DAS IST KRANK, VERNATISCH und im höchsten Maße VERABSCHEUUNGSWÜRDIG, aber keineswegs SÜß!

Riddle konnte den Begriff süß ohnehin nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Er war einfach zu unspezifisch und wurde meistens von Frauen in den unmöglichsten Situationen gebraucht. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie ein sabberndes, kreischendes Neugeborenes sahen! Während er selbst dieses Wort höchstens mit Zucker in Verbindung brachte.

„Ich habe sogar meinen Hund nach dir benannt", fügte sie im Plauderton hinzu.

„Ach wirklich? Ich glaube ich bestelle einen Banana Split." –Dieses Mädchen ist doch vollkommen verrückt. Hübsch, aber verrückt!

Hatter der Kerl ihm etwa nicht richtig zugehört. Nun gut, dann versuchte er es halt noch mal: „Ja, allerdings! Es ist ein kleiner Yorkshire."

„Ein was?"

„Na diese kleinen Hunde denen die älteren Damen immer die Schleifen in die Haare binden. Meiner hat auch eine Schleife - in grün. Passend zu deinen Augen."

„Ah…schön."

SCHÖN?! Nahm der Goldjunge neuerdings irgendwelche Drogen? Vielleicht! Er sollte dieser Rita Kimmkorn mal einen Hinweis geben. Das wäre doch ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Womöglich war er aber auch einfach nur schwerhörig, oder geistig umnachtet. Bestimmt hatten diese vielen Crucio, welche er ihm auf den Hals gejagt hatte, doch ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Also irgendwie lief das alles ganz falsch. Er hatte doch vorgehabt sein Gegenüber zur Weißglut zu treiben und nicht sich selber!

„Guten Tag, was möchten sie bestellen", unterbrach sie schließlich eine hagere, blonde Kellnerin, mit schulterlangem Haar.

„Ein mal Banana Split und eine Piña Colada bitte", trug ihr die junge Frau auf.

Piña Colada

„Kommt sofort", mit diesen Worten verschwand die Bedienung und ließ einen frustrierten Voldemort und einen verwunderten Harry zurück. „Piña Colada?", fragte dieser erstaunt „Ich dachte du wolltest ein Wasser."

„Ich habe mich um entschieden", meinte ´sie´ mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, während Voldemort seinem Gegenüber am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

Zwischen ihnen breitete sich eine unangenehme, ja fast erdrückende Stille aus. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und beobachtete daher die anderen Gäste, während die falsche Dame ihm gegenüber gar nicht die Lust verspürte mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hing lieber seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Und im Moment dachte er darüber nach, dass er eigentlich aus Prinzip nichts trank in dem Alkohol enthalten war, zumal er wusste, dass er davon nicht viel vertrug. Aber im Augenblick schien im das der einzige Ausweg zu sein, die bevorstehende, erniedrigende Zeit mit seinem Erzrivalen einiger Maßen zu ertragen. Ihn zu vergraulen hatte er bereits aufgegeben, denn Potter schien gegen nervige Tussis vollkommen immun zu sein.

Vielleicht, wenn er einige Gläser intus hatte, konnte er eine mehr oder wenige interessante Unterhaltung mit ihm führen, ohne sich die ganze Zeit davon abhalten zu müssen, seinen Gegenüber an Ort und stelle zu meucheln. Eine Befragung über den Phönixordenen wäre fiel zu riskant, sollten seine Befürchtungen der Wahrheit entsprechen. Obwohl…würde Potter wirklich so weit gehen? Würde er mit ihm ausgehen, nur um seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen?! Erst jetzt wurde dem Dunklen Lord bewusst, wie absurd seine Befürchtungen waren und dennoch blieb er misstrauisch.

Immer noch herrschte tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Interessiert musterte der dunkle Lord seinen selbsternannten Rivalen. Bisher hatte er noch nie wirklich Gelegenheit dazu gehabt und es entging ihm auch nicht, dass sich Harry sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, was wohl an der betretenden Stille lag. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Platz hin und her und sah sich nach der Kellnerin um, wobei er sich krampfhaft überlegte, worüber er mit seiner Begleitung reden könnte.

Plötzlich tauchte die Bedienung wieder vor ihrem Tisch auf, dabei hatte Harry sie gar nicht kommen sehen. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie gradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen, aber in all den Jahren reichten derlei Zaubertricks nicht mehr aus, um Harry in Staunen zu versetzen.

„Hier ihr Banana Split und für sie Piña Colada. Richtig?"

„Ja genau", brachte der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mit einem schwachen Lächeln hervor und nahm die Bestellung entgegen. Ebenso plötzlich wie die Bedingung aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie auch wieder.

Äußerlich vollkommen gelassen, nahm die dunkelhäutige Schönheit einen Schluck von ‚ihrem' Getränk zu sich und beobachtete dabei weiterhin Harry, welcher sichtlich erleichtert darüber war, dass er nun endlich sein Eis hatte, denn während er aß, war er wenigstens nicht genötigt ein zwanghaftes Gespräch zu beginnen. Immer noch vermied er peinlichst den Blickkontakt mit seiner Begleitung, was eindeutig darauf hinwies, dass er eher zu der Schüchternen Sorte Mensch gehörte. Dabei hätte Voldemort ihn gar nicht so eingeschätzt. Im Kampf gegen ihn hatte er doch immer die große Lippe riskiert, aber wenn es um ein einfaches Date ging, dann war der „Hoffnungsträger" der Zauberwelt stumm wie ein Fisch. Irgendwie gefiel es dem dunklen Lord, mal eine andere Seite seines Gegenspielers kennen zu lernen und so entschloss er sich seinen Gegenüber mit dem schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren, zu einem Gespräch zu animieren.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du gerne Quidditsch spielst, stimmt das?"

Überrascht hob Harry den Blick. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie die Initiative ergreifen würde.

„Ja, allerdings nur in der Schulmannschaft von Gryffindore", erwiderte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Und in welcher Position?", erkundigte ‚sie' sich gespielt interessiert, obwohl ‚sie' die Antwort genau kannte. Seine Spione in Hogwarts, welche zum größten Teil die Kinder von irgendwelchen Todessern waren, erstatteten ihm regelmäßig Bericht über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts und vor allem über Harry. Schließlich war es wichtig so viel wie möglich über seinen Feind zu wissen, um dessen Schwächen zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen zu können.

„Als Sucher", antwortete Harry einsilbig und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, da ihm vor Nervosität nichts einfiel, was er sie ihm Gegenzug fragen könnte.

„Und, könntest du dir vorstellen, dass auch beruflich zu machen?", wiederum trank seine ‚Tischnachberin' etwas von ‚ihrem' Cocktail, wobei ‚sie' Harry jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich Auror werden", sagte Harry mit einem signierenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wieso ‚wollte'? Willst du es denn nun nicht mehr?"

„Doch, an für sich schon, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen mich nur noch der Jagd nach Voldemort zu widmen und deswegen werde ich wohl nicht meinen Schulabschluss machen können. Ich habe nicht vor nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

Bei der Nennung seines eigenen Namens zuckte er gespielt erschrocken zusammen, so wie es die meisten taten, wenn sie ihn vernahmen. Dann entgegnete er allerdings entrüstet: „Wie bitte? Du willst die Schule abbrechen um nach ‚du weißt schon wem' zu fanden? Warum?"

Davon hatte er tatsächlich noch nichts gewusst!

„Weil ich der einzige bin der ihn schnappen kann, aber wenn ich in Hogwarts eingesperrt bin, habe ich doch keinerlei Chancen ihn ausfindig zu machen!"

Würde er nicht selbst wissen, dass Potter die Prophezeiung kannte, hätte er ihn wegen dieser Aussage für größenwahnsinnig gehalten, so aber konnte er Harrys Beweggrund zwar verstehen, aber dennoch nicht akzeptieren.

„Nun gut und was ist, wenn du ‚du weißt schon wen' besiegt hast?" –Das wird natürlich nie passieren, aber mal rein theoretisch.

„Was willst du dann machen? Dann fehlt dir der geeignete Schulabschluss um deine Träume zu verwirklichen."

„Das nehme ich in Kauf. Schließlich setzen viele Menschen große Hoffnungen in mich und auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich diesen Hoffnungen gerecht werden kann, so kann ich wenigstens sagen ich habe es versucht."

Der dunkle Lord konnte nicht verstehen, wie man seine Träume so einfach über Bord werfen konnte. Er hatte stets alles zur Verwirklichung seiner Wünsche riskiert und die Bedürfnisse anderer spielten für ihn dabei keine Rolle. Wieso riskierte dieser Junge sein Leben, nur um den Erwartungen seiner Mitmenschen gerecht zu werden? Das ergab doch überhaupt gar keinen Sinn! Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man ohnehin davon ausging, dass es ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war.

„Aber du hast doch ‚du weißt schon wem' bisher auch stets Paroli geboten und das obwohl du zur Schule gegangen bist" –zwar ist dieser Poseidon-Held immer nur durch einen glücklichem Zufall entkommen, aber das hängt ja nicht mit dem Aufenthaltsort zusammen.

„Außerdem meinst du nicht, dass er eher dich suchen wird, als du ihn. Er hat schließlich nicht nur einmal versucht dich zu beseitigen."

-Stimmt schon, sie hat Recht. Aber das Problem ist ja, dass ich auch nicht versuche Voldemort zu finden, sondern seine Seelenstücke, die ich beseitigen muss. Aber das kann ich ihr schlecht sagen, schließlich ist diese Information streng vertraulich.

So begnügte sich Harry einfach mit der Antwort: „Jetzt wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, ist Hogwarts der reinste Präsentierteller. Ich habe all die Jahre doch nur überlebt, weil Voldemort eine heiden Angst vor seinem früherem Mentor hat und sich nicht gewagt hat einen Fuß in Hogwarts zu setzen, solange dieser lebte."

„ANGST?!", für einen kurzen Moment verlor der dunkle Lord die Fassung, wodurch er sich einen mehr als überraschten Blick von Harry einfing.

–ANGST? ER HATTE VOR NIEMANDEM ANGST!

Im selben Moment entsann er sich aber schon wieder, in welcher Position er hier war und so versuchte er seine Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Glaubst du wirklich das so ein Monstrum wie ‚du weißt schon wer', überhaupt zu so einer menschlichen Regung fähig ist?"

Nun entspannten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge wieder und er erwiderte mit einem Lächeln: „Nun auch wenn Voldemort ein Ungeheuer ist, so ist er teilweise immer noch menschlich und somit eindeutig zu solchen Empfindungen fähig."

„Das bezweifle ich. Schließlich hat er vor den Sommerferien Hogwarts gestürmt und Dumbledore zur Strecke gebracht!"

„ER? Oh nein, da irrst du dich. Voldemort ist noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts aufgetaucht! Es waren seine Todesser, die in Hogwarts eingedrungen sind und unseren Schulleiter heimtückisch ermordet haben", widersprach Harry in ernstem Tonfall, wobei er bei Dumbledores Tod auch gleich an Snapes Verraten denken musste. Vor unterdrückter Wut, bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

„Vielleicht war er währenddessen mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt", meinte seine ‚Gesprächspartnerin' beiläufig.

„WAS? Mit Wichtigeren Dingen?!"

„Wieso sollte er nicht anderweitig verhindert gewesen sein", nun trank er, innerlich gefrustet, auch den Rest seines Cocktails aus. Er war kein Feigling! Als ob er Angst vor einmal alten Klappergestell hätte.

Er war nur mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, zum Beispiel Weltherrschaftspläne zu schmieden, versuchte er sich einzureden, doch in seinem Innern wusste der dunkle Lord, dass Harry Recht hatte.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Dieser elendige Bastard hatte nicht einmal genug Mumm um sich mit Dumbledore zu messen und hat stattdessen diesen Verräter Snape auf ihn angesetzt!"

-Also genau genommen habe ich Draco auf ihn angesetzt. Snape hat nur dazwischen gefunkt, weil er dummer Weise einen Pakt mit Dracos Mutter Narzissa geschlossen hat, von dem mir ihre Schwester Bellatrix freundlicher Weise erzählt hat. Hätte er Dumbledore nicht umgebracht, wäre stattdessen dieser junge Malfoyspross gestorben, da ich bekanntlich nicht sehr schonend mit Versagern umgehe. Außerdem hätte Malfoy-Juniors Tod auch den Untergang für Snape bedeutet, wegen jenem Bund, den er mit Narzissa geschlossen hat. Ich nehme sogar an, dass sich Dumbledore nicht einmal gewehrt hat, sondern Snape hingegen darum angebettelt hat ihn zu töten, um das Leben seines Tränkemeisters und seines Schülers zu retten. Was für eine Verschwendung! Es stimmt schon, Snape ist wahrscheinlich ein Verräter, aber er hat nicht Dumbledore verraten, sondern mich! Ich hätte ihm seine vorgeheuchelte Loyalität mir gegenüber vielleicht noch abgenommen, wenn er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass sie Potter verschonen! Denn wenn er wirklich der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass ich ihn am liebsten selbst umbringen würde, warum hat er ihn dann auf seiner Flucht nicht einfach mitgebracht?

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wurde er in seinem Gedankengang plötzlich von Harry unterbrochen.

„Nein, Verzeihung, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich grade so aus der Haut gefahren bin. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, aber bei dem Thema rede ich mich immer leicht in Rage."

„Schon okay", kehrte ‚sie' das Thema mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beiseite.

„Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Harry daraufhin ehrlich interessiert, wobei er seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen abstützte.

-Wie er hieß? Tatsächlich! Potter hatte ihn noch gar nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt! Wie gut das es nicht das erste mal war, das er in dieser Gestalt unterwegs war, denn so hatte er schonen einen Namen parat-

„Ich heiße Fraus."

„Fraus? Was für ein merkwürdiger Name."

„Was für ein Name ist denn ‚Harry Potter'?", entgegnete die junge Dame mit gespielter Ärgernis, wobei sie den Nachnamen regelrecht ausspie.

„Sag mal, bist du eigentlich immer so charmant?"

„Entschuldige, dass war nicht so gemeint", versuchte Harry ‚sie' zu beschwichtigen. Warum waren Frauen eigentlich immer so empfindlich? Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es sich bei seiner Begleitung um gar keine Frau handelte.

„Dir sei verziehen. Aber als Entschädigung spendierst du mir einen Cocktail."

„Was für einer soll's denn sein?", in seinen Gedanken überlegte Harry, ob er überhaupt genügend Geld dabei hatte.

„Noch mal das selbe", antwortete sein Gegenüber mit einem siegessicherem Grinsen.

„Wo ist denn die Bedienung?"

Wie aufs Stichwort, tauchte die blonde Kellnerin von eben, wieder vor ihnen auf und hielt schon einen Notizblock und seinen Bleistift parat.

„Was darf es sein?"

„Noch mal eine Piña Colada bitte", antwortete der dunkle Lord eilig, bevor es sich Harry noch mal anders überlegen konnte. Er wusste das es dreist war von jemandem einfach zu erwarten, dass er für einen bezahlte, aber es hatte irgendwie seinen Reiß Sankt-Potter auszunehmen.

„Kommt sofort", erwiderte sie und verschwand wieder. Kurz darauf tauchte sie mit einem neuen Glas auf, welches Voldemort mit einem freundlichen Lächeln entgegennahm.

Nachdem die Bedienung sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, wand sich ‚Fraus' wieder Harry zu, der grade einen Löffel von seinem Eis nahm, welches schon halb geschmolzen war und schon wieder vermied er den Blickkontakt.

„Hm…du triffst dich nicht häufig mit Mädchen, oder?"

Irritiert sah Harry von seinem Eis auf: „Doch natürlich! Einer meiner besten Freunde ist schließlich ein Mädchen."

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich dachte dabei eher an Rendezvous, denn du wirkst so…, wie soll ich sagen…, verklemmt?"

Peinlich berührt, wich Harry ‚ihrem' Blick aus. Es stimmte schon, er hatte bisher nur eine einzige Verabredung gehabt und die war mit Cho Chang. Mit Ginny war er ja leider nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Aber es war ihm ziemlich unangenehm, das offen zuzugeben. Daher, lehnte er sich gespielt gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurück und behauptete: „Selbstverständlich hatte ich schon häufiger Dates. Sogar ziemlich viele."

-Lügner!- schoss es Voldemort durch den Kopf, doch irgendwie löste diese unbeholfene Art sich zu verstellen, eine gewisse Sympathie bei dem dunklen Lord aus, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Gewiss lag es daran, dass er nun schon das zweite Glas geleert hatte, wie er beiläufig feststellte.

Schon wanderte sein Blick wieder über die Speisekarte –Ein Glas Butterbier wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Sofort ließ er seinen Wunsch in die tat umsetzen und bekam noch ein weiteres Glas gebracht.

Wie Wasser, kippte er sein Getränk in einem Schluck runter, wodurch sich eine Angenehme Wärme in seinem Hals und seiner Magengegend ausbreitete.

Harry beobachtete dies mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Als der dunkle Lord jedoch sein Glas absetzte und seinen Blick erwiderte, wich Harry diesem verlegen aus und widmete sich wieder seinem Eis.

Dieser studierte hingegen ungeniert Harrys Erscheinungsbild, vom Haaransatz bis zur Fußsohle. Trotz seiner zu großen Brille, seinem abstehendem Haar und der Schlabberkleidung, war er unverschämt attraktiv!

… ABER HALT! Was dachte er da?! Potter war ein Kerl! Und er war sicherlich nicht so ein Perverser, der auf andere Männer stand! Er interessierte sich für Frauen! Und NUR für Frauen! Er war nicht… schwul! Verdammt er sollte nicht so viel trinken!

Innerlich schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf, auch wenn er äußerlich keinerlei Blöße zeigte.

Tja, zu hoher Alkoholkonsum konnte anscheinend wirklich den Verstand benebeln!

„Bitte sehr, für sie meine Dame", erklang auf einmal die Stimme der Bedienung die ihm einen Tequila servierte. 

„Aber ich hatte gar nichts mehr bestellt", versuchte sich die vermeidliche ‚junge Dame' zu rechtfertigen.

„Das geht auf den jungen Herrn dort drüben", erklärte die blonde Kellnerin und wies mit einem Augenzwinkern auf einen recht korpulenten Mann, welcher mit ein paar Freunden an einem Tisch saß und ihm zuprostete.

Angewidert verzog Riddle die Mundwinkel und wand sich ohne jeglichen Gruß von dem Unbekannten ab. Dennoch bediente er sich des Salzes und der Limette und kippte sein Getränk, trotz aller guten Vorsetze, hinunter.

Harry hatte währenddessen mit seinem Eis zu kämpfen. Die Portion war einfach viel zu groß für einen einzigen!

Genau das dachte sich in diesem Moment auch Tom Riddle, welcher grade sein leeres Glas wieder abstellte und interessiert beobachtete, wie Harry sein Eis regelrecht in sich hineinzwängte.

Grade wollte sich der Jüngere zu einem weitere Löffel zwingen, als der dunkle Lord nach seiner Hand griff und sie in seine Richtung lenkte. Elegant beugte er sich nach vorne und leckte gezielt aufreizend die klebrige, kühle Masse vom Löffel ab, darauf bedacht den Augenkontakt mit Harry nicht zu unterbrechen. Irgendwie bereitete es ihm erstaunliches Vergnügen, den Heiland der Zauberwelt, in Verlegenheit zu stürzen.

Dieser starrte ‚sie' perplex an und wurde puterrot im Gesicht.


End file.
